Cache/Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone
2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3230.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 15, 2016 06:30:15 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone (Read 771 times) Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1393 Personal Text Omo Re: Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone « Reply #15 on: December 30, 2015, 05:16:36 AM » >Make STALKER thread >Logical debate ensues Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 448 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone « Reply #16 on: December 30, 2015, 08:28:20 AM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 30, 2015, 05:16:36 AM >Make STALKER thread >Logical debate ensues BLOWOUT SOON, FELLOW STALKER Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 Re: Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone « Reply #17 on: December 31, 2015, 06:27:33 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on December 29, 2015, 12:27:53 PM You kinda said my point. Oil is the best because it's the cheapest, and if we have more money leftover, we can dump more money into alternative energy research instead of our current method of artificially making oil drilling more expensive though taxes and regulations while heavily subsidizing alternative energy. In the Skeptical Environmentalist, he goes much further into detail. Carbon emissions reductions is verrrrrrry inefficient. Not only is it expensive as hell and basically and economic kick in the nuts, the actual dent we're making in carbon emissions is literally negligible. If we continue our current trend of emissions cuts, in 100 years, the temperature change that we influenced is going to be something like less than a fraction of a a degree. All this money for what? Nothing. Looking even further into global warming, the way it's being handled right now is very shifty. Cap and trade is one of the most corrupt systems in America right now. Each company is given a set amount of 'pollutiom' they can emit. And if they want to go beyond that, they need to buy 'pollution shares' from other companies. This system is so heavily abused, and the US government is so stupid when it comes to the petroleum industry that they give pollution shares to companies that really don't even pollute. These guys are making a killing off of selling their 'pollution shares' that they don't even need, and some companies haven't reduced their emissions any sin c e they just gobble us these shades they're buying. Ironically, Enron, one of the most crooked companies in America, described cap and trade as 'one of the most lucrative opportunities in a long time' before they were discovered manipulating their stock value and thoroughly investigated. The stupidest thing is about all of this is that Democrat politicians continue to support this policy that is abused, economically hurtful, and ineffective at fulfilling it's purpose to begin with. People like Bernie Sanders have claimed that America's 'biggest threat' was climate change, and when asked 'what about ISIS' he said that 'global terrorism is a result of global warming.' This is politics in America guys, and I know there are a few Bernie fans on here. You laugh about someone wanting to build a wall to secure our border calling it 'out of touch' and 'strange,' but then you turn around and support they guy who says that Islamic terrorists are trying to establish a caliphate because of global climate change.Think about it... Bernie implied that reducing our carbon emissions would curb global terrorism. How idiotic. This man.. HE SPEAKS THE TRUTH Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1393 Personal Text Omo Re: Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone « Reply #18 on: December 31, 2015, 04:56:23 PM » Quote from: Mammon on December 30, 2015, 08:28:20 AM BLOWOUT SOON, FELLOW STALKER CHEEKI BREEKI I V DAMKE Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 357 Re: Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone « Reply #19 on: January 01, 2016, 02:10:48 AM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 31, 2015, 04:56:23 PM CHEEKI BREEKI I V DAMKE Logged Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone « Reply #20 on: January 01, 2016, 11:03:44 AM » Nuclear energy is actually quite safe when done right. Practically all of the nuclear meltdowns that have happened have been a result of failure to follow protocols. Edit: Human error is right up there with causes too. I blame Homer Simpson. « Last Edit: January 01, 2016, 11:09:16 AM by Coldoldgold » Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Fukushima Nuclear Exclusion Zone SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2